


The Morning After The Night Before

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after getting engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

There were some disadvantages to getting engaged. This fact was brought home to Remus the very next morning at an appallingly early hour, when he was awakened by a pair of roving hands. The hands were followed by the rest of the body and one thing led to another as it frequently did. While he normally had no objection to the activity, indeed he eventually responded with his normal enthusiasm, Remus wasn't really used to such strenuous exertion at such an hour.

When Sirius had finished rolling and tumbling them about the bed, he bounced, there was no other word to described it, out of bed and into the bathroom. Of course, he was only in there long enough to turn on the shower before he bounced back out to the bedroom only to discover his fiancee still lying among the tangled sheets. Remus, who had been under the assumption that he could now go back to sleep until a decent hour, was swept up and deposited under the spray. There he was shaved, shampooed and washed all over, until Sirius innocently dropped the soap and he, still bleary from lack of sleep, bent down to pick it up.

When Sirius had finished reattaching the bar to the towel rack, mopping up the floor and drying them both off, he herded Remus back into the bedroom to get dressed. Remus did manage to pull himself together long enough to veto the blue jeans and sweater that Sirius wanted him to wear. Sitting down was going to be an interesting experience as it was, there was no need to add tightly fitting pants into the equation.

When he was finally dressed, Sirius happily dragged him downstairs to the kitchen. The hot tea with honey, prepared just the way he liked it, helped finish waking Remus up. It might also have been the wave of fear that washed over him when he glanced up from his mug and saw Sirius trying to read one of his cookbooks. Either way, Remus hastily set down the mug, took the book away from his lover and started preparing breakfast. While Sirius had never produced anything poisonous when attempting to cook in the past, Remus had felt that it was only a matter of time.

Sirius finished his large stack of chocolate chip pancakes with stewed bananas in record time. An impressive feat considering he had not stopped talking the whole time he was eating. Remus ate his smaller portion in a kind of awe. The idea of getting married seemed to have filled Sirius with unlimited enthusiasm and he was full of plans. Remus let him ramble on. Sirius didn't seem to need any encouragement and things didn't seem too out of hand. He was fairly certain that Sirius was joking about the bagpipes. Anyway, he could always veto anything too outrageous later when he was a little more energetic. Having reassured himself that he would not be marching down the aisle to the wailing refrain of "Willy No Come Back Again," Remus smiled blissfully as Sirius started cleaning up the kitchen.

Sirius waited until the last dish had been washed, dried and put away before he pounced on his lover for the third time that morning. Fortunately this time around was a bit less strenuous. The kitchen table tended to wobbled alarmingly whenever they attempted anything too acrobatic. The cleanup also took less time then the others. Remus had been planning on washing the tablecloth anyhow.

Sirius kissed Remus one last time and danced out the backdoor, still talking a mile a minute about invitations, honeymoons, flowers and buffets. He pulled a handful of gardening implements out of the shed and cheerfully attacked the lawn.

Remus Lupin stood, slightly dazed, in the middle of the kitchen. He was awake, washed, dressed, fed, sated and slightly sore and it wasn't even 9 o'clock on a Sunday morning. If Sirius was like this the morning after getting engaged, Remus might not survive the honeymoon.

It was just then that Sirius poked his head in the door to ask Remus what he thought about them building a gazebo in the corner by the dogwood tree. Remus laughed and allowed his lover to drag him out into the warm sunshine to inspect the proposed site. He could think of worse ways to go, besides it was Sirius turn to be on the bottom.


End file.
